


Cubs-'verse Drabbles

by Kalira



Series: Harry/Draco Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have two little boys, Kaus and Orion. These are stories about their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no particular timeline to these stories at the moment, although they are all set roughly when Kaus and Orion are six and three years old respectively. (That may change, but holds true through the first twenty drabbles at least.) There is no specific mention of how the children came about, and there isn't likely to be. I prefer a blood adoption ritual to male pregnancy as a background for them, but it's up to you what you want to headcanon.
> 
> This first drabble was written in 2011 and was originally part of a larger assorted drabble series; when readers liked the cubs (and I enjoyed playing with them) I wrote more. When moving them to AO3, I decided they fit better as their own story rather than mixed in with the rest of the assortment.

Draco crossed his arms and sighed, glancing at the Manor’s front entrance.

Suddenly, the sound of someone speeding down the wide stairs to the foyer caught his attention, and he spun.

Kaus grinned, jumping off from the tenth step, his boots providing excellent traction on the snowy marble stairs. “Father!”

Draco stepped forward and caught his son easily, unsurprised by the sudden manoeuvre. “Ooph.”

“Where’s your Papa, Kaus?” he asked, looking up the stairs.

“He’s coming. He says he has one more thing to pack.” Kaus said, wriggling to get down.

Draco released him, smiling and watching the boy run over to talk to the serpent curled at his Great-Grandfather’s feet in the large portrait on the wall.

The serpent straightened slightly, moving to meet the boy’s eyes with a vague sort of fondness - insofar as a snake could present fondness.

Draco turned back to the stairs just as Harry descended, a large picnic basket in one hand, Orion hanging onto the other. He smiled at them, and Harry grinned back.

“Ready to go, then?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded. “Absolutely.”

Draco kissed him lightly. “You get to pry your son away from that serpent.” he murmured. Kaus was six and very focused - sometimes.

Harry laughed. “All right.”

Orion looked up at Draco, his silvery eyes wide. “Dad, where are we going?” he asked plaintively, nudging the basket.

“If Papa won’t tell you, why do you think I will, Orion?” Draco asked, ruffling his hair, then scooping him up, leaving the basket on the floor.

Orion pouted.

“It is a surprise, Ri.” Harry supplied, tugging Kaus by the hand. “I’ve got the basket, love.” he picked it up before Draco could.

Draco nodded thanks.

“It’s a picnic, right?” Kaus asked.

“Of course - the surprise is the _where_ , little one.” Draco laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in February of 2011; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	2. Nightmare

“Papa!”

Harry groaned, turning his face into the pillow. “Dragon, love, would you go and see what’s wrong?”

Draco shoved him. “He’s calling for _you_ , pet.” he countered, not moving.

Harry shoved a hand roughly through his even-more-tangled-than-usual hair. “Fuck. _You_ don’t have to be at work in,” he paused, checking the time, “ _bloody hell_ , three hours.”

Draco wrinkled his nose as Orion called again. “Harry, you’re going to go anyway. You know that, you might as well go _now_ , instead of arguing.”

Harry groaned again, but rolled onto the floor, barely landing in a crouch. He wandered down the hallway, yawning, to his son’s room, nearly tripping on his sleep pants.

“Hey, Ri. What’s the matter, kiddo?” Harry asked, brightening the nightlight spell a bit - just enough to make the room easily navigable.

Orion was sitting up in his bed, blankets cocooning him from the neck down, silver eyes wide.

“Nightmare?” Harry asked, settling on the side of the bed.

Orion nodded silently.

“Wanna talk about it?” Harry coaxed, pushing Orion’s hair out of his eyes.

Orion shook his head frantically.

Harry reached out, tugging him closer. “Hey, it’s okay.” He was far too familiar with nightmares to be unsympathetic to his clinging three-year-old’s plight.

“Why don’t you come sleep with us the rest of the night, would that help?”

“Uh-huh.” Orion answered, sniffing.

Draco looked up to see his son walking in hesitantly, his husband following, and quashed the familiar urge to chuckle at their matching chaotic hair.

He moved over, making room and holding the covers up, as Orion clambered into bed, squashing into the middle, Harry joining them, yawning.

Draco stroked Orion’s cheek, and Harry dropped a kiss on his forehead before leaning over to peck Draco.

“Night Papa, night Dad.” Orion mumbled, already falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in February of 2011; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	3. Spying

“ _Kai_ , what are you doing?” Orion asked, tugging his brother’s robes curiously.

“Shh!” Kaus scolded. “Trying to sneak up on Dad and Papa!” he finally answered, looking down at Orion, exasperated.

Orion’s face screwed up in thought. “But. . . Rember what happened _last_ time?”

Kaus rolled his eyes. “That was _Severus_. This is different!” he insisted.

Orion stepped backwards, his eyes wide. “If you say so, Kai.” he mumbled.

“What’s different, Kaus?” Harry asked, looking down at his children with amused eyes glittering over a mock-frown.

Draco slid his arms around Harry’s waist, dropping a kiss at the nape of his neck before settling his chin on his husband’s shoulder. “That look, for one. It’s new.”

Orion giggled, looking at his brother’s wide-eyed expression, then clapped his hands over his mouth.

Kaus shot a dark glare at Orion, then looked up at his parents. They didn’t seem too angry, so he pouted, widening his eyes further. “I’m sorry, Dad, Papa.”

Draco’s eyes softened, but Harry laughed, half-smothering the sounds.

Draco looked at him from the side, poking him. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, love, he looks just like _you_ when you’re trying to get away with something.” Harry said, still chuckling.

Draco scowled, and Kaus took a slow step backwards, nudging Orion, guiding him away.

Harry leaned back, wrapping his hands around Draco’s waist, trying to placate him.

Orion opened his mouth, and Kaus hissed at him to be quiet. “I think we lucked out this time, but let’s _go_ while they’re busy with each other!”

Orion pouted, but he was quiet and allowed Kaus to push him down the stairs.

“You know they’ve gotten away?” Draco murmured against Harry’s neck.

“Mm. Probably off to get into some other sort of trouble.” Harry agreed, tilting his head back to kiss Draco properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in February of 2011; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	4. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as part of a series of Harry/Draco drabbles for a weather-themed challenge. (It is only one in which the cubs made an appearance.)

“Daddy!”

Draco jolted awake as his youngest called for him. A crack of thunder interrupted whatever Harry had said.

“I’ll go fetch Kaus.” Harry repeated, already sliding out of bed, grabbing his trousers from the floor.

Draco nodded vaguely, mind still coming together even as he followed suit. “I’m coming, darling.” he called to Orion.

Harry paused, allowing Draco out first, then darted to Kaus’ room. As expected, the boy was awake, though still lying on his side, obviously trying to stay calm.

“Hey, cub. You okay?” Harry asked, coming closer, navigating by lightning flashes. “With the storm?”

“Uh-huh.” Kaus said, pushing himself up and rubbing his face.

Harry nodded, having expected nothing less. “Well, Ri’s going to come in with us. Do you want to keep him company?” he offered gently.

Kaus considered that, and Harry didn’t press him, watching his dark, thoughtful eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

Harry held out his arms. “Well, come here, cub.”

Kaus scrambled into his Papa’s arms, bringing his stuffed gryphon with him. “And Arcus?” he asked, in a small voice.

“Of course, Kaus.” Harry soothed, kissing his forehead.

They were followed through the door by Draco with Orion, who carried his confusingly-named stuffed dog, Sirius.

Harry caught Draco’s concerned eyes and smiled, shifting Kaus to one hip to yank their coverlet out of the way. Kaus might be bigger and heavier, but Harry was stronger - and more used to carrying the boys - and Orion was clinging more determinedly.

“Come on, boys, let go and get settled in bed.” Draco coaxed. Kaus slid down Harry’s chest to land on the bed, but Orion just hugged tighter.

Harry climbed on the bed and leaned over Kaus to tug at Orion’s hair, catching his attention. Orion climbed into Harry’s arms, allowing Draco to get into bed unencumbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in February of 2011; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	5. Taking Notes

“Do you want to tell me what was in your dream, Kai?” Harry asked softly, stroking his son’s hair.

Kaus sat up a little more, leaning against Harry’s side. “Okay. Will you take the bad dream away, then?”

Harry smiled and bent to kiss his forehead. “I promise.” he said solemnly.

Harry listened dutifully as Kaus explained the nightmare creatures that had been chasing him - something like spiders with pink feathers that squashed snakes beneath their pincers and flew, something only possible in a child’s nightmare - occasionally distracted by a small scratching sound out in the hallway.

Eventually Kaus’ narrative became more yawning than speaking, and Harry asked him if he was ready to go back to sleep.

Kaus scowled - Harry smothered laughter at the pouty little expression he knew was much like his own - and shook his head determinedly.

Harry managed to get him to lie down, tucking Arcus into his arms, and he was asleep before Harry could pull the blankets over him.

He stood with a hastily-muffled groan. “No more nightmares tonight, cub.” he murmured, “Only sweet dreams.”

Kaus mumbled his sleep.

Harry smiled, watching his son for a few minutes before stepping out into the hallway - and nearly tripping over his husband. He _would_ have tripped, if he hadn’t been expecting Draco there.

“Taking notes?” Harry asked dryly, leaning against Kaus’ door, arms crossed.

Draco looked up from his parchment. “I was on my way up, and, you _know_ we’ve been running short of ideas for good creative curses. . .” he tried.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. “As long as you focus properly when you’re _officially_ listening, Dragon. I think it’s amusing, you getting inspiration from that, though.”

Draco shrugged. “He’s definitely creative enough.”

“True.” Harry admitted, holding out a hand. “Come to bed, love. It’s late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in February of 2011; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	6. Accident

“ _Papa!_ ”

Harry threw aside his sketchbook mid-stroke and headed for the door at a dead run.

“Ri, cub, what’s-” Harry stopped, scooping his youngest into his arms.

Orion sniffed, eyes wide, and pointed. Harry followed the indication.

“Ka- Kaus climbed the big tree Dad says ‘don’t climb’, while _he_ was in the pond.” Orion began.

Harry didn’t ask why Draco had been in the pond.

Orion took a deep breath. “Dad was trying to get Kaus to cooperate so that he could get him down, and there was a loud noise, and I yelled, and Kaus _fell_ , and Daddy _caught_ him, but there was a _bad_ noise, and Kaus is crying and Daddy- I don’t know-”

Harry hushed him. “Shush, it’s okay, cub, you should have called for me, just like you did.” he assured his son absently.

Draco and Kaus were tangled up in a pile on the grass beneath the huge oak, and Harry’s heart, already fluttering nervously, dropped hollowly.

“Orion, wait over here, okay?” Harry asked, his voice forcedly light.

Orion nodded worriedly, and Harry put him down, walking as calmly as possible towards Kaus and Draco. “Kai? Dragon, love?”

“I’m fine.” Draco said tightly, nudging Kaus towards Harry with one arm, the other he kept close. As he lifted his head, Harry recognised the drawn lines of pain on his face.

Harry’s breath caught, but he held it together. “Kaus, are you all right? Are you hurt?”

Kaus shook his head, clinging to Harry’s side.

“Draco, can you get up?” Harry asked gently.

“Give me a hand.” Draco demanded shortly.

“I can mend it once I’ve set it properly.” Harry assured him, taking most of his weight as he tried to stand.

Draco nodded, leaning heavily on his husband. “It happened too fast for a spell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in March of 2011; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	7. Morning Routine

“Whose turn is it to wake the boys?”

Draco looked up from the Prophet at his husband’s question. “Yours.” he assured Harry quickly.

“My hands are full with cooking breakfast, dearest.” Harry said sweetly.

“I have work in forty-five minutes.” Draco countered.

Harry did not look impressed, and he raised a brow, gesturing with his spatula.

Draco sighed, dropping the paper and pushing his chair out. “Fine.”

Harry turned back to the cooker, hiding an amused grin.

Draco ascended the stairs, shaking his head, and headed for Orion first, as the easier to wake - like his Papa, though in Harry’s case it was learned.

“Coming in, Orion.” he announced, tapping the door.

There was a muffled groan, and Draco stifled a chuckle before entering.

“It’s time for breakfast, darling, you need to get up. Your Papa’s cooking.” Draco coaxed, settling on the side of the bed and sweeping Orion’s hair away from his face.

Orion snuffled, but turned over, blinking sleepily. “‘kay, Dad. ‘m,” he yawned, “up.” he finished, sitting up to prove it.

Draco nodded, kissing his forehead and standing up. “Good morning, Orion.”

“Good morning, Dad.” Orion replied, giving his blanket a confused look.

Kaus’ room he did not enter so carelessly. He had recently begun throwing pillows when woken too suddenly.

Draco knocked, loudly. “Kaus! Kaus, it’s time to get up!”

There was a muffled thump on the door from the _other_ side.

“I mean it, little one!” Draco insisted. “Your breakfast will be ready by the time you come down!”

“Tired!” Kaus whinged.

“Breakfast!” Draco returned.

There was a different thump, and Draco shook his head, but he opened the door anyway. Kaus was lying on the floor, knees tucked beneath him.

“Are you all right?” Draco asked.

Kaus nodded against his bunched-up pillow. “‘wake now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in March of 2011; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	8. The Mad Uncles

“You know, Dragon, Fred and George have been asking if they can borrow our cubs for a weekend.” Harry said conversationally, presenting Draco with his headache tea, which they both knew wouldn’t touch the migraine currently paining him.

“I suppose they really want to go, too.” Draco murmured thoughtfully, ignoring the small squabbling sounds of their two mini-eavesdroppers just outside.

Harry smiled. “Mm-hm.”

“What happens if they are returned not in their original form and/or condition, hmm?” Draco inquired pointedly. “What then?”

Harry frowned. “Fred and George wouldn’t do anything harmful to the boys; they love them!” he reminded, crossing his arms. “Besides,” he added, unbending slightly, “they know you would use some horrible, dark curse on them if they did.”

Draco snickered quietly into his tea, though he couldn’t deny it was true.

“Of course,” Harry added, swallowing a laugh, “with Fred and George, that could very well be tempting in itself, couldn’t it?”

Draco scowled. “Oh, shut it, Harry.”

“Just saying.” Harry shrugged, obviously cheerful and not intimidated in the slightest by the dark expression. “They’re hardly normal, after all.”

Draco sighed. “Fine. All right, boys, you can come in.”

There was a spate of accusatory hissing just the other side of the doorway, and a moment later, the boys spilled messily into the kitchen, Kaus sprawling to the floor with Orion collapsed on him.

Harry snorted, crouching to help sort them out before it could degenerate to a squabble.

“We’ll arrange a weekend with your - utterly _mad_ \- uncles so they can have you over sometime soon.” Draco told them.

“Thanks, Papa!” Orion burst out, jumping onto Harry’s bent knees.

Draco looked affronted, and Kaus hugged him. “Thank you, Father. I promise we won’t drive Uncle Fred and Uncle George _too_ crazy. On purpose.” he said earnestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in March of 2011; it has not been edited from its original posting.
> 
> Also I love Fred and George.


	9. Bad Habit

Bill knocked on the door, then waited patiently, figuring Harry was in his studio. Sure enough, when Harry opened the door, he was slightly paint-splattered.

“Hey, Bill, Jean.” Harry nodded, smiling in welcome.

“Hi, Papa.” Kaus said cheerfully, hugging him around the waist. Jean waved at him, smiling back.

“Hello, Harry.” Bill responded. “Er, why’ve you got. . .” he trailed off and gestured vaguely at the side of his head with a small smile.

Harry looked puzzled, reaching up and feeling- “Oh, bugger!” he said, pulling the light paintbrush from its precarious position behind his ear with a sigh and inspecting the blue paint it held.

Bill looked at him curiously, and Harry shrugged, flushing lightly. “Draco’s been trying to break me of the habit. Oh, hush, you!” he scowled playfully at Kaus, who was snickering.

“Ah, right.” Bill nodded, smothering laughter. “Good luck with that, then.”

Harry favoured him with a pointed look. “Thanks.” he said wryly.

Bill raised a brow. “Any time.” he said, in a friendly manner, his smile returning.

Harry shrugged again, turning his attention back to Kaus, who had buried his face in his Papa’s side to hide his expression. “Did you have fun today?”

Kaus’ looked up again, his smile growing, and Harry grinned back, ruffling his son’s unusually-messy hair fondly. “Yes, we had _lots_ of fun!”

Jean nodded enthusiastically, echoing the sentiment. “Yes, Uncle Harry, today was beaucoup jouissance.” he said, very quickly, shifting between languages with the ease that all of Bill and Fleur’s children possessed.

“That’s good, Jean. Bill, thank you for having him to visit, and thank Fleur for me, would you?” Harry said, reaching to shake Bill’s hand as Kaus finally released him, stepping forward to hug Jean goodbye.

Bill chuckled, shaking his head. “Of course! We love his company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in March of 2011; it has not been edited from its original posting.
> 
> Though I've known a few, I'm not one of those people who tucks things behind their ear . . . I have glasses, and my hair is pretty slick, so any attempt means things fall quickly. (I will stick pencils or pens or occasionally small scissors into/through a bun for safekeeping when I am working on a craft project that takes up lots of space, however.)


	10. Plotting

Harry watched his boys curiously.

Their heads were bent close as they whispered, sitting at the kitchen table - making a mess of a plate of cookies as they did so, he noticed, with fond exasperation.

“Talking about anything interesting?” he asked, approaching them slowly enough to give them time to stop chattering before he got there.

Kaus spun in his chair, widening eyes the only sign of his shock. Orion, on the other hand, squeaked and nearly fell - Kaus caught his wrist to steady him without looking away from their Papa’s eyes.

“We’re . . . deciding what to get Dad for Yule, Papa.” Kaus finally supplied, reluctantly, when it became clear that Harry wasn’t going to go away.

Harry smiled, shaking his head, and bent to press a kiss to each of their heads. “Do you want any help?” he asked, remembering the rather confused gesturing before he had interrupted them.

There was a pause, then Orion nodded emphatically, and Kaus’ mouth tightened in a very Malfoy-ish way.

Harry grinned and sat, continuing their a low-voiced conversation, allowing them to do most of the talking, dropping the occasional suggestion.

That was how Draco found them, several hours later, when he returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in December of 2011 - it was the Christmas drabble for that year. Tomorrow's was the one for New Year's in 2011. (It has not been edited from its original posting.)


	11. Fireworks

Harry chuckled at the picture his boys made, Orion breathing deeply, spread out asleep across his brother’s lap; Kaus propping one elbow on his shoulder, chin in hand, trying desperately not to follow suit.

Draco nudged him, indicating the clock. It was only a few minutes to midnight. Harry grinned, nodding. Together they set up the small indoor firework spells - mostly light, but with more sound than pre-made ones.

Harry prodded Orion’s knee lightly with one socked foot, but he didn’t even twitch, much less wake up.

Draco nudged Harry’s shoulder with a flute of champagne - or, rather, in this case, sparkling apple juice, as they’d chosen to restrict themselves to the same as their children this year.

Harry took it with a smile, sipped, and set it aside. Draco rolled his eyes, but followed suit, eyes flicking to the clock again. Their hands met between them, fingers lacing together as they leaned in for a chaste kiss - just as the fireworks exploded.

Harry slid against his husband’s chest, their hands trapped between them, as Orion yelped, stumbling to his feet, and Kaus shrieked, bolting upright. Draco’s laughter echoed his own, and when their eyes met, both sets were sparkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in December of 2011, for New Year's Eve. It has not been edited from its original posting.


	12. At the Beach

“Kaus! If you run out into the ocean alone, you will be spending the rest of the trip in a box!” Draco called after his too-excited son.

Harry snorted. “A ‘box’?” he repeated.

Draco shrugged, leaning back into the car to wake Orion gently. “Well, it _is_ a Muggle beach - I couldn’t exactly yell that I was going to put him in a boundary spell.” he pointed out.

Harry had to concede to that, not mentioning that a box sounded odd enough. “All right. Do you need help with him, or shall I go and set up?” he asked.

Draco shifted his hips, muttering something, and Harry had to shake his head to make himself focus on something other than his husband’s arse.

“Sorry?” Harry said. “I can’t see if you shook your head.”

“Go ahead. I’ll be fine.” Draco said clearly, slightly muffled by the car.

Harry nodded and gathered the large ground spread Draco had insisted on, the beach umbrella, and the chest of various necessities, carrying them towards a nice-looking spot.

A moment later Kaus was taking the ground spread helpfully, trotting off with it and having to be directed back to the right spot.

Harry grinned, and helped his eldest set up the spread. He pretended to help Kaus with the umbrella, too, but in actuality the boy had barely done anything with it.

Draco appeared, Orion at his side, bouncing excitedly, and nodded approvingly at the setup. “Good work.” he praised, amused when his son just nodded vaguely, but his husband flushed lightly, glancing at him sidelong.

“Can I-”

“Not until your Papa goes with you.” Draco interrupted Kaus’ question, which was dangerously near a whine.

“Papa-”

“Not until everything’s settled properly. The ocean will still be there in five minutes, cub.” Harry said calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in December of 2011; it has not been edited from its original posting.
> 
> A reader (Bookworm19065) asked me for Harry and Draco at the beach for a drabble in my collection on FF.net - in general I have trouble with putting them there, but including the cubs made it easier.


	13. Baking

“Hmm. Something smells good!” Draco called, shutting the door behind himself.

“Is that so?” Harry called back, laughter tinting his tone.

Draco rolled his eyes, heading for the kitchen before responding.

Of course, no more had he stepped through the door then he was pounced upon - and his completely unhelpful husband simply began to laugh.

Draco glanced down to see tousled silver locks pressed against his side, and patted Kaus’ shoulders, trying for a hug, only to find that beyond awkward in this position.

“Hello, Kaus.” Draco said softly, smiling back at the grin he received.

“Hello, Father.” Kaus replied properly, just as his Grandfather had taught Draco, once upon a time - though he and Harry were considerably less strict.

“H’lo, Daddy!” Orion chirped, with far less pomp, from his perch on the counter. “We’re making appew curdle!”

Draco blinked, then looked to Harry, who had been watching indulgently, and was now choking back laughter.

“ _Apple crumble_ , Ri, darling cub.” Harry corrected gently. “It just needs a few more minutes, then I’ll pull it out to cool while we eat supper.”

Draco nodded. “That makes considerably more sense.” he admitted, approaching to receive his kiss.

“Welcome home, love.” Harry murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in May of 2012; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	14. Coddling

Kaus watched blood well up on his brother’s finger, wincing, anticipating the shriek that was sure to follow, and tried to figure out where Father might be now.

Orion clutched his hands together, going from the whimpering stage to really crying. A warm, soothing noise came from above them both.

“Ooh, hush there, Cub.” Harry soothed, crouching and wrapping an arm around Orion. “I’ve got you, let me see.” he coaxed.

Orion hiccoughed, meeting Kaus’ eyes, even as he snuggled into his Papa’s arms, and turned his hand over very slowly.

“Oh, that is nasty.” Harry said softly, brushing a kiss to Orion’s temple and rubbing his thumb gently across the bleeding spot.

A moment’s concentration and a barely-murmured spell dissolved the splinter, another stopped the bleeding and accelerated the formation of a scab.

Orion sniffed, but stopped crying, staring at his finger with the fascination they always had for this kind of magic.

“All better?” Harry asked, looking Orion in the eye, his smile coaxing out a matching one.

“Yes, Papa. Thank you.” Orion said, turning to hug Harry before pulling free and running after Kaus, hurt forgotten.

“Coddling them, rather, aren’t you?” Draco said curiously from behind Harry, still watching the boys run down the stairs. “Healing every little thing like that. I thought you wanted them to learn how to cope with at least small injuries?”

Harry snorted, shaking his head. “Not when it involves that much upset. Besides, I didn’t heal it entirely, just stopped the bleeding.” he said, turning to meet his husband’s eyes.

Draco’s mouth tugged at one corner. “Orion seems to have forgotten already.” he murmured, stepping forwards and nodding over the banister.

Harry shrugged, rising and catching Draco’s hand. “He’s young. Of course he doesn’t remember something which no longer pains him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in May of 2012; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	15. Heights of Temptation

Kaus adjusted his balance warily, then, feeling more settled, kicked his feet, enjoying the breeze that ruffled his hair and tickled at his legs as it ran beneath him.

When he had first made the decision to come up here, he had spared some thought to precisely how angry his parents might be at finding him so high, but the allure of the almost dizzying height had proven too great.

“Kai?” a voice came from far below.

Kaus grinned, then leaned back slightly, looking down at his brother and waving widely, bracing his ankles against the old piece of a ‘mostly-forgotten experiment in broomstick games’ according to Father.

The small, slightly blurry figure that was Orion stayed staring up at him for a few minutes more, then wandered away.

Kaus straightened, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, simply _feeling_ the sky around him.

When he opened them again, there was a dark shape beside him, and he jumped, not losing his balance, and turned. “Uh. . . Hi, Papa.”

“Hello, Kaus.” Papa said calmly, tipping his own head back to bask in the breeze, messy hair wild around him. “Your Father is more than a little upset.” he added. “Perhaps no more unsupervised trips up here, hmm?”

Kaus grinned at the lenience his Papa was showing, even though he knew he’d get a lecture from his parents - Father, at least - later.

“Thanks.” he said quietly.

Papa gave him a crooked smile. “I’ll have to tell you about some of the heights _I_ got into when I was young.” he said. “Ready to go down?”

Kaus took a deep breath of the high air, though they weren’t quite high enough for it to be thin, as it sometimes was when he rode a broom with one of his parents, then nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in May of 2012; it has not been edited from its original posting.
> 
> Personally, I have a thing about heights - I love them. Hanging out on top of furniture, wandering the edges of cliffs, and sitting on high rooftops are all happy things for me. I even love the occasional twist of vertigo. However, I've had quite a few friends (more of whom than I'd expect is average) who have a phobia of heights. It gives me an interesting perspective on them. (Naturally, however, it seems the cubs have both gotten the adoration of heights side of things.)


	16. Worry

Draco brushed a gentle thumb over the soft skin beneath Orion’s eye, then turned his hand over and dragged his knuckles down the boy’s cheek.

“He’ll be fine, love.” a low voice said gently from the doorway behind him, just as his hand was falling back to his side.

Draco spun to face his husband, startled, though he shouldn’t have been. “I’m not concerned.” he said flatly.

If he had allowed his voice to be anything more than perfectly flat it would have broken and trembled.

Harry hummed, not accepting that, but not arguing with it either, and beckoned Draco closer. “Yes, you are.” he said softly.

Draco wavered on his feet, and Harry pulled him into a hard embrace. “You are, but it’s all right.” Harry murmured, into his hair. “Everything is all right.”

Draco shook in his husband’s arms, pressing even closer and turning his face into Harry’s neck. “Oh, Harry, when I saw him start to fall. . .” he broke off with a helpless huff.

Harry tightened his grip, shifting and swaying slightly, not moving his feet, almost rocking Draco. An easy, soothing rhythm to calm the shaky almost-sobs puffing against his neck, pretending he couldn’t feel them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in October of 2012; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	17. Well-Meaning

“Oh, well, hello there. Are you all right, little one?”

Kaus looked up, surprised. He hadn’t heard the kindly-smiling woman approach, and had been happily speaking with a garden snake, in any case.

“I’m fine.” he said dismissively, turning his attention back to the snake coiled between his knees.

“Oh, dear! Look at that nasty thing! Where’s your Mummy?”

Kaus blinked, looked up again, and wished he had his Dad’s ability to send people scurrying away with a look.

Papa said he would, one day, but Kaus wasn’t sure. He had Papa’s eyes, after all, unlike his baby brother, and-

Kaus stiffened as a pair of hands, gentle as they were, caught his ribs and tugged upwards.

“Let me go!” Kaus demanded shrilly, even as the woman carried him around the stand of bushes towards the rest of the play park.

Seconds later, Kaus was securely cuddled against his Papa. “Might I ask what you’re doing with my son?” he asked pleasantly.

“I’m afraid he’d wandered off.” the woman said. “He was really quite near a snake, and I only thought to bring him to his parents.”

“Really.”

Kaus looked up and blinked, surprised, at the look in his Papa’s eyes.

Papa smiled, shifting Kaus gently. “Well, I assure you, I was precisely aware of his location, and my sons, like myself, have rather an affinity for serpents. He was in no danger save from worried bystanders.”

A sharp inhalation, and Kaus expected a yell, but his Papa shifted again, his expression . . . _changing_ somehow, and the next moment the woman was gone.

“Now.” his Papa said, with a long, slow breath. “Introduce me to your new friend?”

Kaus grinned and led his equally-grinning Papa away, but he was thinking . . . Papa’s eyes had been almost as scary as Dad’s were sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in November of 2012; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	18. Bureaucracy

Draco tapped his toes against the tiled floor and resisted the urge to withdraw his pocket watch and check the time yet again.

He was quite sure he had been here for over an hour already, and checking the time was unlikely to _improve_ his mood in the slightest.

He was just glad that Orion himself was not required to be present for this interview or the submission of the paperwork, despite the fact that it concerned him.

Much as he would have preferred having Harry’s company to distract him, it was better all around that Harry was home with the boys.

The mere _thought_ of a bored three-year-old Orion in this Ministry waiting room for over an hour. . . Then add a hyperactive six-year-old in the form of Kaus, even _quicker_ to be bored than his baby brother.

Draco shuddered, trying to shake that thought off. It was _really_ for the best that they were at home with their Papa.

“Number Z103, please?” a bland woman called from the doorway. “Consulting for underage magical training, permission for a wand?”

Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded assent, hoping it didn’t take too much longer as he followed her down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in November of 2012; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	19. Painting

Harry covered his mouth, trying valiantly not to laugh at his son.

Kaus had apparently decided that he was going to paint, just like Papa. It . . . hadn’t gone so well.

There was brownish, bluish, greenish paint covering poor Kaus from just above his eyebrows to a thick coating on each of his fingers, and all the way down to his knees, probably soaking indelibly into his trousers

At least he was only wearing denims today.

“Sorry, Papa.” Kaus mumbled, looking down at the paint-speckled wood floor between his feet.

Harry nodded, swallowing another burble of laughter, knowing that Kaus was genuinely upset, even if he was exaggerating it slightly, hoping to get out of trouble. “Let’s get you cleaned up. _Before_ your Dad gets home.” he added, thankful that, at least, the mess was confined to his workroom.

Kaus nodded miserably, prodding delicately at the paint on his nose with one finger, then glancing sideways, nervously, at the smeared canvas.

“And then tomorrow, you and I can work on something together, how does that sound?” Harry asked, grinning.

Kaus looked up slowly, then, spotting his Papa’s expression, grinned himself, bouncing on his toes. “ _Really?_ ”

“Yes, Cub, absolutely.” Harry confirmed, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in November of 2012; it has not been edited from its original posting.


	20. Shoes

Harry physically covered his mouth to keep himself from giggling - noticeably, at least - at his frankly adorable husband.

Draco was sitting on the slate terrace, beneath a fancy, wrought-iron chair which held their younger son.

He was cajoling a stubbornly-dismissive Orion into _wearing his shoes_ , which, instead of being neatly on his _feet_ , rested on Draco’s thigh.

No doubt they were leaving dirty scuffs on his trousers, not that Draco seemed to notice.

Harry cleared his throat and moved out to try and help, Kaus at his side - doing a rather worse job of hiding his laughter than his Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in December of 2012; it has not been edited from its original posting.
> 
> If you've ever been around a small child you have no doubt had or witnessed the shoe debate. As I have many times, myself.


	21. Summertime

Draco stood over his little family, all of them sprawled on the grass beneath a large oak, and tapped his fingers against his thigh.

Harry was the only one who stirred, looking up to find that the three of them were now being observed. He didn’t react much at all, though, just smiling sleepily, his hand lifting from Orion’s back, fingers waving a hello to his husband.

Draco sighed. “You realise you are all going to be dirty and grass-stained, yes?” he asked long-sufferingly.

Harry shrugged, shifting his shoulders and neck against the grass. “We’re already sweaty and dirty from playing all morning.” he pointed out with equanimity. “There are such things as baths. We’ll wash.”

Draco tipped his head, tapped his fingers again, then sighed. “Oh, Salazar take it.” he said at last. “Kai, budge over a bit.”

Kaus hummed, looking sleepily up at his Father, then closed his eyes, mouth dropping open as he rolled over and went back to sleep. Harry stifled a laugh at the boy - he was never one to be easily woken.

Draco knelt, then stretched out, turning to rest his head on Harry’s chest as Kaus snuggled happily tighter between them, still sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written in December of 2012; it has not been edited from its original posting.
> 
> Today is the last of the old Cubs 'verse drabbles! Starting tomorrow I will be posting new ones written this month.


	22. Pancake Morning

“Good morning, what’s- uh . . . whoa.” Ron came to a stop just inside the kitchen door, eyes widening.

Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Ron couldn’t help but smile back; even if it had been a long time, he remembered far too much of the darkness that had shadowed his best friend’s eyes for years not to appreciate his happiness.

“We’re making pancakes for breakfast. What kind would you like?” Harry asked, gesturing to the assorted bowls lined up on the counter by Orion’s perch. He was picking things out of half of the bowls and eating them.

“Good morning, uncle Ron!” Kaus said, more happily than Ron had heard him say anything in the morning before, holding up a mixing bowl for Harry. “We have banana and strawberry and pineapple and apple and chocolate chip and lavender - that’s grandmother’s favourite, I think it’s weird - and bacon and blueberry!”

“Pancakes?” Ron asked, blinking.

“Nobody could decide. And it’s Saturday.” Harry said with a shrug, patting Kaus’ head and then switching hands on his turner and flipping the pancakes currently in the skillet almost as skilfully as Ron’s mother would have.

“Brilliant.” Ron said, picking a slice of banana out of the bowl nearest Orion and grinning at the boy conspiratorially. “I’ll try one of all of them.”

“Even lavender?” Orion asked, wrinkling his nose up.

“Ron will try almost anything once.” Harry supplied, and Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry. “It’s a good thing, you should too. You might like things you never realised.” he advised his children.

“So where’s your other half?” Ron asked, looking around and accepting a strawberry from Orion.

“Dad doesn’t like when we cook pancakes. He had to go in to work this morning anyway though.” Kaus said, pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written on the second of July, 2016. The rest of the drabbles this month are all likewise newly written and edited.
> 
> I've never had lavender in pancakes, I have no idea how it would taste. It _does_ taste excellent in pound cake and similar baked items, however.


	23. Parsel

Draco curled one hand under his mug of tea and sat down on the stairs, watching his eldest son hiss happily at the portrait on the North wall.

His Great-Grandfather looked nonplussed as Kaus chattered with the snake by his feet, and the snake happily - Draco assumed, possessing only slightly more facility at reading serpentine expressions than he did understanding Parseltongue - conversed with him.

Draco’s Great-Grandfather, of course, couldn’t understand the snake - or Kaus, at the moment - any more than Draco himself. He should be used to it by now, though; Kaus had first done this when he was two.


	24. Field Trip

“ _Why_ are we dealing with a whole _pack_ of children?” Draco asked, eyes narrowing with displeasure at the noisy throng. “Many of them Muggle, removing the easiest ways of corralling this mob from consideration. . .”

“Because we volunteered to help chaperone.” Harry said, with a sigh. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about the adventure either, though at least the cubs were clearly enjoying themselves already. “Plus neither of us would have felt safe leaving them to go off under solely Muggle supervision, and none of the other Wizarding parents could volunteer today.”

“Fuck that logic.” Draco said, but only very quietly. In deference to the children running about them, most likely, as he’d been shooting dirty looks at the woman who had reprimanded him for his language earlier. Considering the children hadn’t been in the _building_ at the time - waiting in the play park outside - Harry found his irritation reasonable.

“Also I think we’re the only ones who won’t panic if one of our children - or any of their friends - pick up a snake, of which there are many here.” Harry pointed out with a sigh.

“. . .this is adder territory.” Draco said, pursing his lips. “I know they’re generally rather shy, but don’t adders often bite when picked up?”

“If you can’t speak to them to apologise or explain, yes.” Harry said dryly, smirking a little as his husband sighed and rolled his eyes. “Hopefully it won’t come to trying to keep any of the other children safe from bites. If so . . . I have antivenin potion in my pockets, much more effective than the Muggle hospital.”

“Good. Perhaps you should give a talk on snake safety and attempt _preventing_ any incidents first, however.” Draco suggested, pushing Harry forwards. “There’s one right over there, you can demonstrate and keep their attention with it.”


	25. Fish Don't Talk

“Ooo! Daddy, can I-”

“ _No._ ” Draco sent a quelling, icy look at their son. Harry’s lips twitched, but he made sure to hide his smile, shaking his head, as Orion looked at him. “We are at an aquarium. You will behave and you will _not_ try to enter any tanks.”

“I assure you the bitey fish don’t speak Parsel.” Harry added softly, petting his son’s hair. Orion sighed poutily, and Harry bit the inside of his lip. “Next time we’re at the beach we can look for sea snakes.” he added, softening the disappointment.

“I didn’t hear that.” Draco said calmly, moving along and inspecting a large ray as it soared along low over the sand in its tank, disturbing a striped eel.

“I did! Sea snakes are _awesome_ , and they talk funny.” Kaus told his brother, grinning. It was _just_ quiet enough not to be easily overheard.

“Aren’t _those_ sea snakes? Can’t we talk to _them_ , Papa?” Orion asked, turning his huge, moon-bright eyes on Harry.

His heart might have melted if he didn’t know better. Both about his son and the animals. “Those are eels. They are actually fish as well, so they don’t speak either.” he said.


	26. New Tricks

“What on _earth_?” Hermione yelped, and Ron startled, nearly dropping the broom. He looked at Kaus, who shrugged.

Ron put aside the broom, laying it carefully on the bench by the back door, and went back inside, Kaus trailing him. They paused once they reached the living room. The couch was levitating, Hermione had Orion behind her, held by the collar of his shirt, and her wand was out as she searched the floor for . . . something.

“Hermione?” Ron said warily. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s _fine_.” Orion said, turning towards Ron with a pleading expression. He raised his eyebrows and looked back at Hermione.

“He asked if he could have a piece of chocolate, and I told him it was fine as long as he only had _one_ , but. . .” Hermione glanced at Ron, but kept warily eying the base of the nearest bookcase.

“Frogs are _boring_.” Orion said reasonably, and Ron frowned.

“You don’t like chocolate frogs? And. . .” Ron knew it was unlikely a chocolate frog had got away _that_ badly.

“He likes them. But he likes snakes more.” Kaus said, slipping away from Ron and going to the bookcase. Lying on his belly, he reached beneath it.

A moment later he wriggled backwards, then sat up, holding . . . a chocolate snake. Orion grinned and held out his hands for it.

Hermione eyed the treat suspiciously, but lowered her wand. “Harry _did_ warn me his accidental magic was refining a little.” she told Ron, sighing. A wand-flick put the couch back. “I just wasn’t expecting. . .”

“That’s fair.” Ron agreed, eying the boys as the chocolate snake - small, but finely-detailed with scales - wriggled around Orion’s hands until he took a bite of it. The body spasmed disturbingly with its head gone, then went still as he grinned, a perfectly normal messy-faced child again.


	27. Birdwatching

“Oo, that one’s pretty!” Kaus said excitedly, pointing.

Harry crouched to put his head near his son’s and looked into the thick foliage. He didn’t manage to find what Kaus was looking at until a brilliant flash of yellow caught his Seeker-trained eye. “That one?”

“Yes!” Kaus agreed, laughing. “Did you see it, Papa?”

“I did.” Harry told him, returning the smile. “I have no idea what it is, but it’s very brightly-coloured. What do you think we should call it?” he asked.

“ _Papa_ , they already have names!” Kaus scolded, shaking his head and giving really a quite passable mini-version of Draco’s disapproving look. Harry had to fight not to laugh, and kissed Kaus’ brow instead.

“I know they do, cub, but that’s no reason we can’t make up our own just for fun, now is it? Just for today?” Harry coaxed playfully. He flicked a large flying bug away from Kaus’ other side, not sure what it was and not wanting to wait and find out if it stung.

Hermione’s lectures on the dangers of taking a six-year-old to explore the jungle had not _dissuaded_ him from the trip, but he _had_ listened.

“I _suppose_ , Papa. . .” Kaus agreed, grinning.


	28. Hot Air Balloons

“Come on Dad, come on come on _please_!” Orion tugged Draco’s hand and he shook his head indulgently, speeding his pace a little.

“Have you decided-”

“Can we have a balloon that looks like a dragon Daddy?” Orion asked immediately, his silvery eyes wide and pleading. Draco paused, blinking.

“Possibly?” Draco said uncertainly, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “Do you know what your brother has decided for theirs?”

“I’m supposed to be creating a gryphon.” Harry supplied, arm sliding around Draco’s waist.

“I don’t know why I’m surprised.” Draco said after a moment, and Harry laughed.

“I don’t either.” Harry agreed, shrugging, watching Orion run after his brother, both shouting happily. “I’m thinking for this time at least . . . paint a design on the balloons, and leave the really complicated stuff for later.”

“I’ll enchant them, but I think that sounds,” Draco paused, it sounded much _easier_ , “like a good plan.”

“I _could_ enchant them.” Harry pointed out, pouting slightly.

“I know.” Draco patted his shoulder lightly. “You just like sticking to Muggle methods much of the time. Besides, I want to help.” he added, kissing Harry’s cheek.

“So will the boys.” Harry added, lips curling. “But I can give them paintbrushes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hot air balloon saga will continue tomorrow and the next day. It was inspired by a dare from the Box of Doom at a Camp NaNoWriMo write-in earlier this month (to write about a hot air balloon race).


	29. Hot Air Balloon Race

Harry winced slightly as the sound of a delighted six-year-old assaulted his ears, and flicked his wand to adjust the flames providing their balloon with lift without loosening his hold on Kaus.

Both boys had inherited their parents’ love - and fearlessness - of heights, so he wasn’t _surprised_ that Kaus was all but trying to hang out of the basket, but he still needed to be held firmly. The baskets had been charmed to prevent falls, but _he_ could likely have got around that as a child; he wasn’t risking it with Kaus.

“Papa this is _amazing_!” Kaus crowed, twisting to look down at Harry, and he grinned. “Where are Ri and Dad? When are we racing? Where’s the finish line? Papa?”

He shifted his grip on Kaus and leaned over the edge himself, checking for the other balloon. A field of shimmery emerald green with a silver dragon emblazoned on it quickly came into view, rising near them.

Kaus waved, and the dragon turned its great head towards them and roared, showing bright fangs. Harry glanced up, wondering if the bronze-and-gold gryphon on their own sky blue balloon was shrieking back.

Draco came into sight, pinning Orion on his hip and using his own wand to control the flames. He looked at Harry and grinned, despite his rumpled appearance, and Harry felt a warm blush of fondness for his husband.

Harry pointed towards the finish line questioningly, and Draco adjusted a rope, then signalled that they were ready, hefting Orion higher. A thin, excited warble reached him from his youngest, and Harry grinned as Orion waved eagerly.

“Let’s go then!” Harry said, clapping. “Kaus, ready?” Kaus nodded, vibrating excitedly, and Harry directed him to heighten the flames and moved to keep close watch on him from beside the steering ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday's, today's, and tomorrow's drabbles were all written around the theme of a dare to write about a hot air balloon race.


	30. Air Balloon Paintings

“What is that?” Jean asked, standing up on his tip-toes to peek over onto the high table Harry sometimes used to dry smaller artworks, especially those not on a wooden frame.

Harry offered his hands, and Jean climbed up into his arms to get a better view. “We took the boys hot air balloon racing, and they have been painting about what they saw while we were up there.” he explained, smiling at the spread of colourful paintings.

“Air balloon racing?” Jean said, his eyes wide. “ _Really?_ ”

“Really.” Harry confirmed, smiling. “We made our own balloons for the race.”

“Papa? Jean?” Kaus called, his voice coming closer. A moment later he slipped into Harry’s workroom and trotted across towards them. “Are the paintings dry yet?” he asked, bouncing as he stopped at Harry’s other side.

He patted Kaus’ head. “Not yet. Tomorrow, probably, darling.”

“Can _I_ go racing sometime?” Jean asked hopefully, and Harry pursed his lips, thinking.

“Only if your parents say it’s all right. Maybe we can all go together.” he suggested. “I will speak to them about it when they come for you later.” he added before Jean could say anything else. “Now come along, it’s lunchtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the little hot air balloon saga. Although they may be mentioned again, the cubs (and Jean) seem pretty taken with them.
> 
> Tomorrow marks the last of my daily updates, with a drabble for Harry's birthday, but I will be back - if on less of a schedule - with more stories about the cubs!


	31. Happy Birthday, Papa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Harry's birthday today and the last of my daily updates to the cubs' drabbles for the moment.

“Oof!” Harry came awake with a shock, pinned down and not immediately sure why.

“Happy Birthday, Papa!” Orion said cheerily, and Harry realised his youngest was perched on top of him.

“Happy Birthday, Papa.” Kaus echoed, leaning down and snuggling against his shoulder.

“Thank you, darlings.” Harry said, smiling, shifting enough to wrap an arm around each of his children. He released the embrace and nudged them away, Orion sliding down into his lap as he sat up.

His husband was standing near the bed, watching with a soft, fond smile that, familiar as it was now, would no doubt once have shocked Harry.

“Happy Birthday, pet.” Draco leaned down, brushing a kiss to his temple. “Breakfast is waiting for you. The cubs wanted to help, but I did it myself.” he added quietly. Harry laughed, tipping his head up for a light, proper kiss.

“Thank you.” Harry said, ruffling Kaus’ hair before sliding out of bed, bringing Orion along with him. Once Orion was settled securely on his hip in one arm, he yawned, running his free hand through his hair. “I don’t suppose it’s cake for breakfast?”

“ _Papa_ , you can’t have cake for breakfast.” Orion said reasonably, and Harry hid a smile.

“Why not?” Kaus asked, bouncing a little on the bed as he made his way towards the edge. “For a _birthday_. Not every day. Obviously.”

“Cake later.” Draco said, his lips twitching. “We’re all having a proper breakfast. Especially if we’re going to go flying before lunch. A good breakfast is important before flying.” he reminded.

“Are we going flying?” Harry asked, glancing over his shoulder at Draco.

“Your party’s not until later, so we have plenty of time to spend the day however _you_ like. I assumed.” Draco said dryly, and Harry grinned, nodding. “Good.”


	32. Morning Brawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised last Autumn that I had a few drabbles written for this 'verse that never made it to being posted - and then I promptly got derailed by an illness imploding my life. It's still going on but slightly more under control, so here we are in January with another update, finally!
> 
> There are a few more, I'll post them scattered over the next week or two most likely.

Draco stopped in the doorway, eyes wide. “Harry . . . pet, _why_ are our children _brawling_ in the kitchen floor?” he asked patiently.

So much for needing tea to wake up this morning, he thought, sighing, and rubbed his face. “ _Kaus, Orion_ , behave yourselves!” he added sharply.

The boys tumbled again and peered up at him, Kaus from upside-down. “G’morning Dad.”

“Morning Daddy.” Orion added, and pinched his brother.

“ _Harry._ ” Draco demanded, eying his husband.

“I think it was because . . . both wanted the last of the cereal.” Harry said, yawning. “They weren’t hurting each other.”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at a write-in (I wrote some of these during Camp NaNo) and I picked a handful of dares to help me along in creating drabbles during a Box of Doom. This drabble was prompted by the dare ‘include a bar brawl’, which I said I could hardly do with a three year old and a six year old. The entire rest of the room brainstormed how I could do so without my even asking, and so this happened.


	33. Black House

“Papa?” Orion asked, snuggling his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Why are there snake heads on _everything_ in this house?” he asked sleepily.

“Your ancestors the Blacks were very . . . fond of snakes. And what they represented as being followers of Slytherin.” Harry supplied, eying the nearest snake-headed doorknob.

“An’ why do none of them _talk_?” Orion asked poutily. “If you’re gonna follow Slytherin you oughta make your snakes talk.” he said with all the impressive conviction a determined three year old could muster.

“. . .I might agree, but I don’t know that they knew how, cub.” Harry pointed out, amused. “Also I don’t think there has ever been a Parselmouth in the Black family, before _you_ of course my darling.” he said fondly.

“Can _we_ make them learn how to talk, Papa?” Orion asked hopefully, lifting his head and peeking up at Harry, then reaching out to stroke a snake carved into the ornate doorframe nearest them. “Now that this house is ours?”

“We. . .” Harry paused. “We might have to consult your grandmother about that, and perhaps great-auntie Andromeda.” he said. “They did grow up in this house, or visiting, and they would have a better idea. . . But we shall see, darling, how about that?”

“We should.” Orion said, though he seemed mollified. “I think it would be great, Papa, don’t you?” he asked. Harry smiled and agreed, patting his shoulder. It would make the old Black house a lot less creepy, in his opinion, though.

Ron would probably disagree, but Harry had always liked snakes, and really, if the fittings in this house were going to be so stubborn about _removal_ , they might as well alter them. It would probably be hard as well, but one of the portraits might approve of _that_ project enough to tell Harry or Draco how.


	34. Auntie Luna

“Dad, why’s there a cooker in the garden?” Kaus asked.

Draco eyed it as they followed the winding walk towards the house. “Harry?” he prompted, looking at his husband. 

“You should ask Luna.” Harry advised. “She’ll be happy to explain.”

“Will her explanation make sense?” Draco asked dryly, but squeezed Kaus’ hand, nodding.

Harry smiled. “Everything Luna says makes sense, if you just listen.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Luna said dreamily. “I do believe no one can make sense _all_ the time, however.”

Much as Draco liked her, he thought ‘ _some_ of the time’ might still be pushing it for Luna.


	35. Old Enemies

Orion snuggled against his brother’s shoulder in front of the fire, looking at their parents on the couch. Papa was fast asleep on Daddy’s shoulder, and he stroked Papa’s side every so often, even though he was reading.

He smiled over at Kaus and Orion every once in a while, too.

“Kaus?” Orion said softly.

Kaus yawned. “Yes?” he asked, poking his brother playfully. Orion pouted, but wasn’t distracted from his question.

“Why- Papa and Daddy’s friends say they didn’t like each other when they were little.” Orion said, frowning. Kaus nodded, looking at their parents again. “Why would anyone think Papa and Daddy didn’t like each other?” he asked.

Kaus frowned too. “I don’t know.” he admitted, hugging Orion around the shoulders. “I don’t- Maybe they didn’t _used_ to like each other?”

Orion looked at their parents and then back at Kaus. He had to admit it didn’t really make sense, either, but how was _he_ supposed to know?

“Your father kept trying to foil my brilliant plots in school.” Daddy said, turning a page. “And he refused my hand when we were eleven.”

“Said I was sorry.” Papa said sleepily, stretching and putting his head in Daddy’s lap.


	36. Iced Milk

“With an _ice cube_ , Papa!”

Draco absently checked that Kaus had washed his hands well enough, then shooed him on. Harry looked a little frazzled, he noted.

“Can I have juice, Dad?” Kaus asked, hopping into his seat at the table.

“Why an ice cube, cub?” Harry asked, a glass in one hand and the milk in the other.

“He asked for it in his milk Monday morning last week and it’s apparently his new favourite thing.” Draco supplied quietly as he slid behind Harry and snagged the juice pitcher and two more glasses. “Do _you_ want an ice cube, Kai?” he asked as he poured, looking at their eldest.

Kaus laughed and nodded, and Draco conjured one, plinking it into the juice. He glanced at Harry, then helpfully conjured another, letting it clink into the empty glass Harry held.

“Right.” Harry said, shaking his head and pouring milk over the ice cube as Orion tugged at his trouser leg. “Is that suitable, then, cub?” he asked, a little dry.

“Thank you Papa!” Orion said, trotting towards the table. Kaus took the glass from him while he climbed into his seat, thankfully. They were charmed unbreakable, but they still spilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one written at a write-in and based off a dare:  
> A character always orders the same drink in any bar: a glass of milk with an ice cube in it.
> 
> This one was actually much easier to slot in with a three-year-old as one of my main characters than most of them. XD


End file.
